


deconstruction

by Anonymous



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Cervical Penetration, Come Inflation, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dragon Fucking, Hentai Physics, Intersex Lucio, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prolapse, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Stomach Deformation, Unrealistic Sex, Urination, slight pregnancy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “How I love you, my master.”





	deconstruction

**Author's Note:**

> if you read the tags and still decided to click this i take no responsibility tbh
> 
> please for the love of god read the tags

Lucio is reduced to little more than a rag doll in his master’s grasp, the dragon’s claws so sharp that they easily pierce his skin. Blood trickles down his arms, the wounds burning hot, but the heat of torn skin is eclipsed by the intense full-body burn that comes with trying to take his master’s cock in.

He feels afraid. Only the head of it sits inside his pussy, and he’s already close to shedding tears from how wide it’s being forced to open around Bahamut. If he were to take in all of that length at once, Lucio thinks he would break in more ways than one.

Then, suddenly, he’s plunged down until his ass smacks against the dragon’s scales. Air leaves Lucio, his mouth wide open with this silent, yet frantic scream. He’s so full that he could burst, and shooting a single glance at his abdomen shows it bulging grotesquely.

As if he’s pregnant. The thought draws out a whimper from Lucio, a noise which turns into a wet sob as the intense pressure against his bladder forces him to soil himself— from the head of his painfully hard cock, a stream of warm urine sprays out with enough force to splatter over his stomach.

And yet, his inner muscles clench so eagerly around the source of his turmoil. He’s never been this wet before. Though his cervix is doing its best to keep the intruder out, it’s helpless against the second thrust. Lucio is pulled up as if he is weightless, then forced down again, and this time the dragon’s cock plunges past his cervix.

He might be screaming. He can’t tell. Every sense Lucio possesses seems to overload at once, leaving him hanging limp in Bahamut’s talons as he’s made to bounce on his cock, overly aware of how the head catches on his cervix every time it pulls out. Every little fold inside him feels hypersensitive, prompting drops of pre-cum to spill from his cock.

Lucio doesn’t know how long it’s been when his vision goes white. He can’t even tell if he is in the middle of the most intense orgasm he has ever experienced, or if he’s about to die from it all.

All he knows is that his master unleashes a roar, picking up the already brutal pace, and then Lucio’s womb is quickly filled with so much cum that it makes him fear it’ll burst.

The second he’s released, he falls to the ground. The weight of his exhausted body causes his womb, still caught on the tip of the dragon’s length to be pulled outside of him, by some miracle coming loose before his body tumbles all the way down.

Lucio stays still where he lands, too bruised and broken to even think about moving.

Bahamut’s tongue, as wide as Lucio’s chest at the tip, comes to lick his poor exposed uterus. He sobs at the touch, quivering from the sensation of having the deepest part of his body pulled out. Something so sacred and private now hangs between his legs, rendered nothing but a disfigured sleeve of flesh.

More than anything, however, it’s the sheer sense of humiliation that makes him cry. He can do nothing but lie where he fell from his master’s grip, covered in both his own and Bahamut’s cum— his gaping, bruised cervix keeps letting it spill out of him to pool around him.

That enormous tongue swipes back and forth between his thighs in lazy movements, then starts lapping at both his cock and his clit.

“M-master,” he stammers out with a moan. A fresh set of tears spills from his eyes, voice cracking as his emotions spill out in a messy heap. “How I love you, my master.”

Bahamut’s tongue slowly pushes Lucio’s womb and cervix back inside him, and he’s left nothing more than a shuddering mess as his second orgasm overtakes him.


End file.
